


World Torn Asunder

by Leiagaya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiagaya/pseuds/Leiagaya
Summary: La destruction du Conclave et la disparition de la Divine Justina ont plus que jamais plongé Thedas dans le chaos. Au milieu des cendres se dresse Evgenia Trevelyan devenant ainsi le dernier espoir de l'Inquisition.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 1





	World Torn Asunder

**_Prologue_ **

_« Lève-toi…allez…il faut te dépêcher…tu es en danger... »_

La silhouette de la jeune femme au sol remuait légèrement. Cette voix s'insinuait dans son esprit. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la force de lui obéir, ni de lui répondre, cela lui demanderait une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas actuellement. Elle voulait juste se rendormir et oublier ce cauchemar. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, l'on aurait dit que sa main prenait littéralement feu. Son esprit se trouvait enveloppé dans un douce semi-conscience comme dans du coton.

_« Tu ne mourras pas. Lève-toi, maintenant ! »_

Cette fois-ci la voix se fit entendre plus fortement à son oreille. La jeune femme tressauta, comme si elle s'éveillait de son mauvais rêve. Alors que ses yeux papillonnaient et son cœur battant la chamade c'est totalement affolé qu'elle constatait que son environnement était devenu son cauchemar. Un cri lui échappa, mélange d'incrédulité et de douleur, en apercevant le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait plongée sans savoir comment elle était parvenue là.

_« Dépêche-toi ! Ils vont te tuer ! »_

Encore cette voix. Evgenia se tourna vers sa source, ce qu'elle aperçut lui fit cligner des yeux encore trop hébétée par la situation pour émettre des pensées cohérentes. Il lui semblait qu'une silhouette flottait devant ses prunelles claires. Elle résista à l'idée de les frotter en sentant l'urgence dans la voix qui flottait dans les airs tentés d'un vert maladif. Tant bien que mal, la jeune femme se mit debout et chancela lourdement. L'étrange silhouette floutée lui attrapa le bras et l'enjoignant de se hâter.

_« Ils sont ici pour nous tuer. Il faut nous sauver, par ici ! »_

La rousse obéissait aveuglement, bien que sa vitesse soit réduite par son état de faiblesse et de désorientation. Elle trébucha soudainement dans un grognement de douleur. A ce moment-là, elle repéra les immenses araignées terrifiantes qui les poursuivaient. Alors qu'elle ne le pensait plus possible, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent encore. Ses gestes totalement imprécis et brouillons lui permirent néanmoins de rattraper son retard. La silhouette jaunâtre ne semblait pas vouloir l'abandonner et l'attendait sagement en haut d'une corniche presque flottante. Elle tendait la main vers elle et l'encourageait de son étrange regard alarmé à la rejoindre au plus vite.

_« Attrape ma main ! Vite ! »_

Evgenia n'eut besoin que d'un simple frisson sur sa nuque pour comprendre que leurs assaillants n'étaient pas bien loin derrière elle. Sa main pale s'éleva tentant, tant bien que mal, de rejoindre celle tendue par la femme devant elle. D'un dernier effort, la rouquine parvint à s'en saisir et la silhouette la hissa sur la corniche. Puis, un éclair l'aveugla violemment, les enveloppant toutes les deux dans une brume éclatante, la rendant sourde et aveugle en un instant. Elle poussa un nouveau cri fendant les airs avant de s'écrouler au milieu des cendres de ce qui était, il y a encore quelques heures, le Conclave.

_« Là ! Une survivante ! Prévenez la Chercheuse Pentaghast et Sœur Rossignol, vite ! »_ Cria un jeune soldat en tenue d'éclaireur, en s'agenouillant près de la silhouette inanimée d'Evgenia.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture !  
> Ce prologue est la première Fanfiction que je poste ici et j'espère pas la dernière.


End file.
